Twilight Edwards pov
by ToriNikki
Summary: This is just basically twilight but Edwards pov and a lot of changes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer owns the twilight characters

This is our first fan fic so please be nice. The story will be twilight written from Edwards pov. please leave reviews and tell us if you like it.

**Chapter one**

I starred at her across the room. She had to be the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. The sun shining through the window sparkled on her pale white cheeks, her hair soften brown flowing down her back, and her gorgeous brown eyes shined almost as bright as the sun. What was this beautiful creature that I had laid my eyes upon? I knew from the moment I saw her standing across the room from me I was destined to be with her forever. She wore faded jeans and a plain white t shirt but still looked like she had just walked out of my dreams. When I saw her look back at me and smile it was as if the whole world had came at peace. I focused hard but all I could hear were the thought of others around her. Was she an angel? That would be the only explanation for her beauty and me not being able to hear a single thing in her head. The tardy bell interrupted all my thoughts and she disappeared through the crowd of people

I stumbled through the crowd of people searching for her but it was to late she was gone so I walked to my next class. I sat in class watching the time go by and waiting for the next bell to ring so I could attempt to find her again. Finally the bell rang and I walked to lunch. I looked around the cafeteria for any sign of my angel. "Edward!" Alice yelled across the room. Alice had short spiky black hair, a slim body and very pale skin like me and also like me she had a gold tint to her eyes. I walked over to her and the rest of my family and took a seat next to her. "I had a vision about you." She whispered in my ear as if the others couldn't hear us. "Oh really and what did I do in this vision of yours? Did I murder the whole school?" She laughed, "No but close, I saw you and a girl…" Alice had seen me with a girl? Had it been the girl from the hallway this morning? My body shook at the thought of this. Whatever she had seen I was hoping I didn't harm her. "A girl?" I asked her. "Yeah" Alice turned her head and looked across the room. I turned my head also to see who she was looking at and sure enough it was her. "What did I do to her?" I said in a shaky tone. "Nothing bad I just saw you standing with her but she was one of us." I had turned this beautiful girl into a horrible monster? Well I hadn't yet but I was going to. At least I could try to prevent it from happening that was one of the good things about Alice, she had a special power to see the future. I also had a _power _but instead of seeing things I could hear peoples thoughts, every single thing they were thinking about. Most of the time it got annoying especially when I didn't want to hear their thoughts like Emmet thinking about last night with Rosalie. Emmet had a big muscular body, short black hair, and gold eyes. Rosalie had long blonde hair, she was very pretty, and of course like the rest of us she had gold eyes, at the moment anyway. The one thing that we had in common besides our eyes were that we were all vampires, and we had been created by the same vampire which was now our adoptive father Carlisle who had saved us before our deaths by turning us into monsters that always had a burning in their throat for human blood, although we were _vegetarian _vampires. The part I hated most about it was everyone thought we were so beautiful and great when we could break their necks and suck their blood in a short amount of time. I sighed and looked up at Alice, "Well don't worry I'm not going to let it happen." I said as the bell rang and I got up to walk to my next class biology. When I got in the classroom I looked around but there was no sign of her so I sat down and just as the bell rang she burst through the door. She looked around the room and of course the only empty seat was next to me so she walked to the back of the classroom and sat down in the empty chair. As soon as she sat down the smell of her caught my attention and I felt the burning in my throat. She looked at me, "Hi I'm Bella." I stared back at her searching for the words that were lost in my head. "I…uhh.. I'm Edward." I stuttered. I tried to focus on how beautiful she was and not the beating of her heart or how her blood sang to me. It was as if it was telling me to drink it and forget about everything else. No I couldn't let that happen from the moment I saw this girl I felt something special about her and I was not about to end her life right here by sucking her dry. For the rest of the class I sat there starring at the wall with a blank face trying to control the urge to drink her blood. This had never happened before I was around humans everyday and had never had the need for their blood like the way I did for this girls. I would have to talk to Carlisle when I got home, he would know the answer to this he had dealt with humans longer than any of my other family members. I heard the bell ring and before Bella could get up I ran out of the room to go meet with Alice, Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie. I walked over to the car to find them already there waiting. We got into the car and I sped off as fast as I could so I could go home and get an answer for whatever was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

As soon as I got home I ran through the door searching for Carlisle. "Carlisle?" I walked up into his _office _to find him and Esme talking. "Yes Edward?" Carlisle asked me. He was a bit taller then me, had longish blonde hair and snow white skin while his wife, also my adoptive mother, had caramel colored hair, pale skin, and golden eyes. Carlisle was my adoptive father and while I was dieing changed me into a vampire as my mothers last requests to do **anything **to keep me alive. "I need to talk to you…alone." Esme sensed the urgency in my voice and left the room. "What's wrong Edward?" Carlisle asked me confused. "Today I saw this girl. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen and when I sat down next to here I could barley control myself and I almost killed her right there in the classroom." Carlisle looked at me with a blank face for a moment, "Edward this girl is your _la tua cantante_." he said. "What does that mean?" I asked hoping it wasn't anything bad. "It means her blood sings to you and it is going to smell better then any other blood you smell, but I know you wont do anything to her Edward you have been on our _diet _for to long to break it. "That's not true." I sighed. "Alice had a vision of me and the girl and she was one of us." I said. "Well that just means you aren't going to hurt her or kill her, and who is this girl?" "Her name is Bella, and that's all I know I couldn't read her mind." Carlisle looked at me with a shocked face, "Charlie's daughter? She just moved up here to live with him. Great I was going to turn the town sheriffs daughter into a vampire and when he came to shoot me with his gun I wouldn't die, that would be a good one to explain. "Thanks dad." I said as I walked out of the room. "Hey Edward are you coming with us to go hunting tonight?" Emmet asked me. Hunting was just what I could use right now to get my mind off of Bella, and my eyes were starting to fade to black. "Yeah, who is coming with us?" I asked him. "Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper." We had to do this every week so we could control ourselves around the humans, and since we had a vegetarian diet we only drank animal blood.

Emmet pulled the car up to the edge of the woods and all four of us jumped out of the car and took of running. I loved the feeling of the wind hitting my face and the branches brushing up against my arms and legs instead of feeling pain I felt pleasure, it was as if someone was taking a feather and brushing it across my face. I felt free running out in the open woods, of course we had to go far to make sure there were no humans near, we didn't want to make the mistake of their blood for an animals, but by now we knew the scents very well. I picked up a smell of a deer and started following it. I slowed down and gently pushed pass the tree branches. I spotted the deer and got on my knees waiting for it to turn so I could make a move. As soon as it moved its head to left I jumped into the air and pounced on top of it. I took its head in my hands and broke its neck and put my teeth onto its neck and bit into to it. This wasn't the best blood but it was enough to quench my thirst. When I was done I tossed the animals limp body to the side and moved on to find something bigger.

I took off running again to find the others. I saw Jasper sitting up against the car waiting for the others to finish. Jasper had longish blonde hair, was shorter then me only by an inch, and also had a special power. Jasper had the power to change everyone's emotion. One minute you would be scared and the next you could be relaxed. It became useful in times like this he could sense my frustration. "What's wrong?" he asked me.

"No matter how much blood I drink I can never fix the thirst. The only blood I want right now is Bella Swans." I couldn't help but ignore her beauty for one moment all I could think about was how sweet her blood would taste. If we hadn't been far from home I probably would have gone to her house and drank her blood while she was sleeping. "What's so special about her?" I hissed at him. Everything was special about her, she was gorgeous, and had the sweetest blood I had ever smelled. "She is my _la tua cantante. _but I can't drink her blood and even if we didn't have this diet I still couldn't. "Why not?" he asked me looking confused.

"Because If this girl died part of me would die with her, I have no idea why but I have this weird feeling about her. Like she is the one I'm supposed to be with. He laughed at me. "Edward she is a human."

"You think I'm not aware of that. I told you I don't know why but I need to be with her." I needed to be with her that very moment, and without thinking I took off into the woods heading home.

I stood in front of a small two story white house. I knew this had to be her house because I could smell her scent getting stronger. There was Charlie's police car and a red truck next to it. Since when did Charlie drive a truck? Unless it was Bella's. I laughed imagining her beautiful body in a beat up old truck. As I brought my thoughts back to Bella I continued walking around the house. I figured since the door was probably locked the best way to get in was through a window. I jumped onto the nearest tree branch and peeked through one of the windows. I opened the window and climbed into the room. Bella's scent filled the room. I held my breath and walked over to the side of her bed where she was sleeping peacefully. I watched her dream for almost an hour before I came back into reality and the smell of her burned my throat. I gently touched the side of her face, she was so warm. Her body shook from the coldness of my hands. The pain for her slowly went away with the more time I spent sitting in that room looking at her beautiful face. I wanted to grab it with both of my hands and kiss her, but of course I couldn't do that because the urge to drink her blood would come back. I sat down in a chair in the corner of her room and watched her dream until the sun came up. I heard Charlie get out of his bed so I quickly jumped out of the window and ran home. By the time I had gotten home it was 6:30 and I would have to get ready for school so I went to go change my clothes and find the others, they had to be worried about me for taking off on my own last night. "Where did you go last night!" Alice yelled at me as I walked through the door. "I needed to be alone."

"Alone with Bella! Edward I warned you about what I saw you could have done that to her last night."

"Yeah and nothing happened Alice you would have seen it in one of your visions so why are you so mad at me?"

"Because I'm saying it could have happened and it would have been to late to stop you."

"I'm sorry Alice I wont be alone with her again." Not that I had meant for it to happen I just had to be with her at that very moment and my body took over. I couldn't believe I put Bella at such a risk like that but I knew I could control myself around her now. If I couldn't I would have killed her last night so Alice should trust me. "I'm not irresponsible." I said.

"Stay out of my head! And you better hurry up or we are going to be late."

I laughed and headed up to my room to change.

I looked at Bella from across the room. She was sitting with Jessica's group eating lunch. I could hear Mike Newton drooling over her in his thoughts.

"_Stop looking at her pervert." _I looked over to Alice and she had a grin on her face. Whenever we wanted to have _private _conversations I read her thoughts and she looked for the next move I was going to make.

"_Mind your own business Alice." _

"_Why don't you go talk to her?" _I sighed remembering the first day I had seen her and she had told me her name in biology.

"_And I'm not talking about peeking in her windows at night." _

I laughed and Emmet and Jasper looked over at me and Alice. They knew we were having some sort of conversation.

"_What happened to don't talk to her Edward or you will kill her."_

"_All I said was don't talk to her alone, and you seem in control of your thirst." _

"_Maybe, I have my next class with her."_

The bell rang and we all got up to throw our untouched food away.

I couldn't sit in the room for an hour smelling her wonderful scent again it was to much torture so instead of going to class I went to my car to wait for the others.

I pulled my car into the school parking lot finding an empty space.

"There's that human girl you like Edward." Emmet said.

I put my keys into my pocket and looked up to see Bella getting her things out of her car. I heard car tires squealing and looked over to see Tyler's dark blue van heading towards Bella. No I could not let this happen to her. I cared for this girl to much and also if she died right here and I would have to smell the sweet scent of her blood I would go crazy and everyone would see that the Cullen's aren't that perfect. I was four cars down from her but I knew I could make it so without thinking I jumped in front of the car that was about to crush my angel into a thousand little pieces.

**Sorry the Chapter are so short but tell us if you like it and we should keep posting. **


End file.
